The present invention relates to a headphone apparatus for use with a stereo audio system. In particular, the present invention relates to a headphone apparatus for preferably use with a portable stereo audio device. Also, the present invention relates to a method for providing sophisticated and dynamic sound through a headphone device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,582 as well as its original Japanese Patent Application No. 7/288887, both assigned to the applicant, discloses a headphone device having an elongated headband in the form of approximately semicircular configuration. As is known in the art, the headband is provided at its opposite ends with acoustic transducers, respectively. In addition to this, vibrators are provided adjacent to the transducers at opposite ends of the headband, respectively.
With the headphone device, an audio signal is transmitted to the left and right acoustic transducers. The transducers generate stereo acoustic sound in response to the audio signal. On the other hand, a limited band of frequency, i.e., lower frequencies, of the audio signal is transmitted to the vibrators. In response to the lower frequencies, the vibrators generate vibrations. The generated acoustic sound and vibrations are simultaneously provided to the user who wears the headphone device 10. This allows the user to receive a dynamic stereo sound with vibrations.
However, the headphone device includes left and right vibrators, which disadvantageously causes the headphone device to be heavier.
Also, as is known in the art, in order to support the headphone device in a stable state on the user""s head, the headband is configured in the form of reversed xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d so that it can be extended from one ear to another over the head. However, the headband may prevent the user from his or her operation for taking on and off his or her hat. For example, if the user wears the headphone over the hat, in order to take off his or her hat the user must take off the headphone before taking off his or her hat. Contrary to this, if the user wears the headphone under the hat, in order to take off the headphone the user must take off his or her hat before taking off the headphone.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a headphone apparatus capable of providing dynamic stereo sound concurrent with vibrations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headphone apparatus which allows the user to take on and off the headphone without any need for taking off the hat and which allows the user to take on and off the hat without any need for taking off the headphone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stylish, well-fashioned headphone apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for providing a stereo sound with vibrations, for preferably use in the headphone apparatus.
For those purposes, a headphone apparatus according to the present invention comprises a pair of sound generating units each having acoustic transducers. The sound generating units are designed to be placed adjacent to left and right ears of a user, respectively. The headphone apparatus also has a vibration generating unit having a vibrator. The vibration generating unit are designed to be placed on a back of user""s neck. In operation, in response to an audio signal, the electric transducers generate acoustic sound and the vibrator generates vibrations simultaneously. The acoustic sound is perceived by the left and right ears of the user. On the other hand, the vibrations are perceived at the back neck of the user. This allows the user to perceive the acoustic sound simultaneously with the vibrations, which provides the user with a sophisticated and dynamic combination of the sound and vibrations.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the headphone apparatus further comprises a U-shaped band having opposed opposite ends. Also, the band supports the sound generating units at the opposite ends, respectively, and the vibration generating unit at its intermediate portion. This allows the user to perceive the vibrations at three portions; back neck and left and right ears. This means that the user can perceive a dynamic sound effect.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, each of the sound generating units includes an arm, the arm being connected at its one end with one of the opposite ends and extended radially outwardly from an axis extending across the opposed opposite ends of the band. Also, the electric transducer is provided at the other end of the arm. This allows the generated vibrations are transmitted through the band and arms to the user""s ears.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the arms are rotatably connected with the opposed opposite ends about the axis. This allows the headphone apparatus to adjust a distance between the sound and vibration generating units according to the corresponding size, i.e., the distance from the ear to the back neck, of the user.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, each of the arms has a spring which biases the arm about the axis toward the band so that the vibration generating unit is forced onto the neck back of the user. This allows the vibration generating unit to be positively placed on the back neck of the user, causing the user to perceive dynamic stereo sound with vibrations.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the arm includes a housing for receiving the acoustic transducer. Also, the housing is sized and shaped so that it can be placed on an auricle of said user. This permits the headphone apparatus to be small sized, light-weighted, and easy to carry.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the vibrator is fixed in the band. With this arrangement, the vibrations are transmitted through the band to the user""s back neck and ears.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the band has left and right elastic portions, each of the elastic portions being extended from the vibration generating unit and the pair of sound generating units. With this arrangement, the generated vibrations is increased and thereby transmitted the entire length of the band, which causes the user to perceive more dynamic sound with vibrations.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the vibration generating unit receives a specific band of frequency in the audio signal and generates vibrations in response to the specific band of frequency. With this arrangement, the vibrations are generated from the specific band of frequency.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the specific band of frequency includes a lower frequency component in the audio signal. With this arrangement, in particular at listening music, the user can perceive the sound and vibrations of low frequencies at the same time. Namely, the user can perceive a realistic performance in which the lower frequencies are strengthened.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the headphone apparatus comprises a controller which controls the specific frequencies to be received by the vibration generating unit. This allows the user to control the level of the vibrations depending upon his or her preference.
In another aspect of the headphone apparatus of the present invention, the controller is provided in the band. With this arrangement, the user can control the level of the vibrations while listening.
Also, a method for providing acoustic sound and vibrations simultaneously, comprising the steps of:
providing an audio signal;
driving a pair of acoustic transducers in response to the audio signal to generate corresponding acoustic sound, the pair of the acoustic transducers being placed adjacent to respective ears of a user;
driving a vibrator in response to the audio signal to generate corresponding vibrations, the vibrator being placed on a back neck of the user.
In another method for providing acoustic sound and vibrations simultaneously, comprising the steps of:
providing an audio signal;
providing acoustic sound in response to the audio signal to left and right ears of a user; and
providing vibrations to a back neck of the user in response to a lower frequency component of the audio signal.
As can be seen from above, the headphone apparatus and the method therefor can provide acoustic sound and vibrations at the same time. Also, the headphone apparatus and the method therefor allow its user to take on and off the headphone apparatus irrelevant to whether he or she is wearing a soft or hard hat, and to take on and off the soft or hard hat irrelevant to whether he or she is wearing the headphone apparatus.